


Something they don't want to be afraid of

by bergatroll, ConsentFest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fan Comics, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, HP Consent Fest 2019, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Sex Talk, unenjoyable sex in a flashback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bergatroll/pseuds/bergatroll, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsentFest/pseuds/ConsentFest
Summary: Draco struggles with his internalized homophobia and fears, even when he really wants something. Last time, it went ugly. And ugly won't do. They have to try again. Find a way to make it better.





	Something they don't want to be afraid of

This comic is part of the HPconsentfest, based on the prompt of Maikelfist :) 

**Prompt:** Harry usually bottoms in their new relationship bc Draco isn’t completely free of internalized homophobia. They’ve talked about this and Draco is just too insecure. Harry doesn’t care either way as long as their sex is a little like their fights used to be, rough, dirty and almost violent in its intensity. Draco gradually grows more comfortable with himself and Harry, though, and wants to try it the other way around after a while. Harry isn’t used to a lot of foreplay, fingering and rimming drive him crazy (not in a good way) and he prefers the burn of barely being stretched. He’s patient with Draco, though, fucking him open with his fingers and tongue the first few times and Draco loves it. He’s a lot more sensitive than Harry and reacts quicker to stimulation. Harry is gentler than usual with him the first time he enters Draco, but he doesn’t have a good grasp of what gentle really means. It hurts and Draco completely tenses up. He yells at Harry to stop and then curls into a shaking ball. Harry wants to apologize to and comfort him but Draco hisses “Don’t touch me” when Harry gets close. Their relationship is pretty strained after that until, out of the blue, Draco tells Harry that he wants to try again. He doesn’t want this to be another thing he’s scared of. But this time Harry is hesitant bc seeing Draco like that reminded him of their bathroom battle, and he never wants to hurt him like that again. Draco argues a bit but eventually accepts it. Harry does come around after thinking about it for a while, though, and this time he’ll do it right. He massages and prepares Draco for literal hours and makes him come twice. Only when Draco is a completely relaxed, whimpering, begging puddle of pleasure Harry enters him and this time it’s perfect. Draco still doesn’t bottom very often bc it takes up so much time which they usually don’t have but when he does it’s the most delicious treat for both of them **.**

 

**I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed drawing it !**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"It takes two to tango..."

**Author's Note:**

> In this comic, I wanted to show somebody struggling with his limit and fears after a bad experience. I wanted to show two lovers trying to overcome their issues (hurting the other/allowing themselves to being vulnerable) together. I wanted to show a character who wants to overcome his issues not to satisfy his partner, but for himslelf, to be able to have a safer, sainer, relashionship. I wanted the other to value his feelings, to really listen even he doesn't get all of it.  
> Giving consent, when you struggle with internalized homophobia is hard. Eluding problems doesn't make them go away even if you want them gone. Allowing oneself to own one's desire may take time, talks, mistakes... and opening to others. When one finally overcomes what's holding them back it can be the most delicious treat. I hope I could draw that too... 
> 
> It would be awesome to know what you tought of it !


End file.
